Bed Hunting
by Izaya-sama
Summary: Considering Shizuo and Izaya's intimate life, it's rather surprising how long the poor bed in Izaya's bedroom managed to survive. But everything can't last forever and so the life of a king-sized bed came to an end during one extra passionate night. Getting a new one seems like a good opportunity to go on a date together. Shizaya. Established relationship. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_Shizuo-sama: Hello everyone. We roleplayed this some time ago and it's just sitting in my computer for a while now. We've been meaning to share it so here it is. Also, this is a **roleplay**. I sent one paragraph, while Izaya sent his. Enjoy._

_Izaya-sama: Greetings, mortals~ It's been a while since we shared something from our roleplay with you, so we brought you fresh and sweet smut, like usual *grins* I planned to work on posting our winter rp, but seeing as it is more then 60k words long, it'll take some time to turn it into fanfic. So, until it's prepared to be posted, here you go with this one~ I hope you'll enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated *winks*_

* * *

It was one of those usual evenings, when Shizuo paid a visit to his lover in the luxurious apartment in Shinjuku right after he finished in work. Izaya was already expecting him, just lazily watching some TV show in his living-room since he already finished the work for a day. After a light dinner and some chit-chat they exchanged the look which both of them knew very well.

Izaya just smirked an all knowing smile and turned on his heel, luring Shizuo behind himself straight into the informant's bedroom. They got rid of all of their clothes before their bodies fell on the kingsized bed, entiwned as if they've never been two, but only one being of strange shape. The piece of furniture squeaked uder the sudden pressure, but none of the men paid it any attention.

Izaya tightly wrapped his legs around Shizuo's naked body and his hungry, fiery kisses let the other clearly know that today he doesn't want any slow and sensual love-making, but raw rough sex. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya's wanton tone resonated into Shizuo's ear as they were both catching breath after a passionate kiss. "I want you so bad...Do me hard tonight."

As usual, their bodies would entangle is a lusty dance on the large, king-sized bed. Shizuo rubbed Izaya's ribs and trailed his finger and the raven's collarbone, his eyes gleaming in the moonlit night. It wasn't like he didn't want to have rough sex with Izaya, he did. He craved for Izaya all day at work, and tonight was finally the night where he lets loose all of his desires.

''Heh, with pleasure.'' Shizuo growled in Izaya's ear, sparks of growing arousal spreading through his body. He drawed forward and captured his lover's lips, roughly kissing him till their lips turn swollen and sensitive. Promptly slipping his tongue inside his mouth, Shizuo nipped and licked every crevice of that delicious tavern.

And then it happens. Sensually, he slipped his fingers in between Izaya's ass, rubbing. He went lower and lower, teasing the raven's entrance, circling his finger round the twitching hole with need. ''How much preparation do you need?'' he asked lowly, kissing hotly at Izaya's neck, hot breath against the skin.

When the long warm finger probed his private parts, Izaya's breath hitched in his chest as he stiffened in expectation of dull pain that always came with penetration. "Not much. Make it quick." Auburn eyes bored into Shizuo's pools of honey. "I want you in me. Now." His demanding tone just showed how much he craved for the connection with the man that held him so lovingly and possessively at the same time.

He wanted to melt in Shizuo's heat. His world shrank into the universe of this bed, these sheets, these two hot and sweaty bodies pressed against each other, those two eyes that were so mesmerizingly enchanting. "Shizuo..." Izaya's hand cupped blonde's cheek and pulled him into another heated kiss, while he forced his own ass on Shizuo's fingers, trying to overcome the uncomfortable feeling as soon as possible, so he could accept something much bigger, but more satisfactory as well.

Shizuo kissed Izaya back eagerly, flickering his tongue at the others lips. He sucked on the other's tongue but when he wanted to get air, the blond pulled away from Izaya with a loud, wet noise on purpose. ''Not yet.'' As he says this, Shizuo once again leaned forward and kissed the raven's jawline passionately, making sure to take all his sweet time much to Izaya's chagrin.

While he enjoyed a long night of rough sex with him, he also enjoyed seeing Izaya's flushed and panting face, that scrunched up eyebrows and that mouth which parted ever so slightly in excitement.

It made all the blood he had rush south.

''Feeling impatient, aren't we? Here's your reward.'' he growled, a devilish grin appearing on his face. Marking a trail on Izaya's torso with his lips, he licks his lips and sucks on the heated, fair skin, leaving faint and reddened marks all over Izaya's chest. He covered the other's right nipple and sucked it with more pressure, he knew it was only a matter of time before he drove Izaya insane. So he alternated by pressing the head of his cock at the hole, pushing past it slowly.

Not that Izaya didn't enjoy Shizuo's mark-leaving lips all over his torso, it was just the other way around. He softly bit his knuckles as the sensation was making him so aroused that he couldn't stop all those embarrassing sounds escaping his mouth any other way. But his body was starting to ache for more and he was just about to voice his complaints in his usual whining manner between all those mewls and pleasured sighs, when Shizuo's sudden action caught him unprepared.

As the hard slick rod was making its way up his tight hole, Izaya let out a loud moan and grabbed the sheets with both of his hands, digging the fingers deep into them. "Aaah~" His back arched as he buried his head deeper into the pillows, what just impaled his body on Shizuo's length even more. "...my god..." Izaya's words where hard to decipher, but the way he nibbled on his bottom lip with his eyes tigtly shut clearly showed that he's rather enjoying himself as his lover's member slowly pierced him.

"You can move, Shizu-chan..." Izaya's eyelids opened a bit to get a look of the blonde hovering above him, his eyes were glistening with lust.

Just the movement of simply having his length slide deep inside Izaya more was enough to render Shizuo completely breathless. He purposely thrusts his twitching member in him slowly, letting the flushed informant feel his hard cock brushing against his walls. Since there was no lube, no anything, the pleasure was twice as much for both of them.

He then pulled out, wanting to go harder and faster this time. Without saying anything else, Shizuo forced himself inside Izaya promptly with a sloppy noise, filling him and stretching him once more. He got the other wet inside already just from his oozing precum, which was probably a good thing since he didn't want Izaya to get hurt or anything like that.

He showed no intentions of stopping, because the pleasure was so addicting, but nontheless- Shizuo held it there so that Izaya could adjust to having something so large inside of him without preparation. Once he couldn't wait anymore, he held Izaya's legs apart with his strong hands, he pounded in him faster, hitting the sweet spot with every aim.

"Hnn~" Every firm thrust earned an appreciative moan from panting raven. His knuckles turned white from how he squeezed the sheets with his fingers, while his cheeks turned into nice shade of red, wet with drops of sweat and little tears of pleasure. Shizuo's well aimed pounding was effectively turning the usually composed informant into hot mess. His black hair was wildly disheveled, his lips softly trembling with each moan that came out from them, his body rocking against the one of the person who was making him feel so filled. Literally and figuratively.

"Faster...Harder..." More like commands it sounded like soft pleads, but Izaya didn't think about his image at all in moments like these. Shizuo could very effectively strip him not only of his clothes, but his pride as well. "Shizu-hnn-o~" The blonde's name was dropped reapeatedly from those swollen, slightly open lips, filling the air also with something else than slapping of skin on skin and unintelligible grunts and moans.

None of those two noticed that there was also one other sound, coming from under their connected bodies. Squeaking bed was loudly protesting against the activities that took a place on it, but nobody paid it any attention, because Izaya and Shizuo were way too busy with their own approaching orgasms at that moment.

Hearing Izaya's little pleas, Shizuo only picked up his pace, satisfying both of them as they continued to fuck roughly on the bed. The blond had gripped the underside of Izaya's knees and spreaded his legs apart, driving his cock in and out of the lithe man beneath him. Then, like a switched being turned on, wave after wave of pleasure spreaded in his system. ''Shit, I'm..!''

He didn't have to speak out how truly amazing it felt. He was too lost, too dazed by combined, intense sensations that he didn't realize how loud the bed springs were protesting in his force. Shizuo closed his eyes and thrusted hard in Izaya, the bed hitting the wall with every thrust that made his legs turn into jelly and his breathing erratic.

''I'm close, Izaya..'' he panted out, and he could tell that the raven was also nearing his orgasm too. Shizuo increased his speed more, he was so close...But then, the bed snapped. A loud thud was heard and with a crash, Izaya's large, indestructible and most importantly expensive king-sized bed broke down, right when Shizuo was about to come. All of it's leg broke.

Izaya, with his eyes tightly shut, was rewarding Shizuo's every movement with loud wanton moan. He felt like he'll die from pleasure if this madness continues, but there was no way he would attempt to end it. Quite the contrary, he let Shizuo do as the blonde pleased with his body, because it really seemed like his lover knew what he's doing as far as it went for sex. Shizuo's rough hectic movements abusing informant's sweet spot very intensively made Izaya feel he'll cum any second, but he really wanted to last, since it would be such a pity to finish this too quickly.

Though when the bed under him all of sudden fell to the ground with thunderous noise, his eyes snapped open, the shock causing his body to tense. His inner walls clamped on Shizuo's cock so firmly that it stung, but it was enough to bring him over the edge. And so when Izaya's beloved king-sized bed crumpled, his semen sprayed the sheets on it the last time and his mind errupted with pleasure, which blew all thoughts away sooner that he could realize what the hell had just happened.

Shizuo shrugged and grunted, lazily thrusting inside Izaya again, the incident didn't bother him at all. ''Shit, you're tightening up around me..'' he couldn't control the moan that escape from him in that moment as Izaya's walls made him feel like he couldn't move at all inside him. It was moist, hot and felt incredbile and it took him a while to process that he was the one that damaged the bed. He could already see the broken parts sprawled on the floor with the corners of his eyes.

The next thing he realized was Izaya's load which the raven had ejaculated shortly afterwards, and Shizuo narrowed his eyes at that. After a while, he hunched forward and came hard inside Izaya, the head of his penis throbbing and twitching as it was emptied. He panted and caught his breath, leaning forward and resting his forehead at Izaya's collarbone. When he wasn't so dazed anymore, Shizuo wondered what Izaya's reaction would be.

As Izaya was slowly coming back from highs of orgasm, he could feel his insides getting wet and full with Shizuo's load, but the thing he tried to focus on was the mystery of the crash from before. As his breathing and heartbeat were slowing down under the warm and pleasant weight of the blonde's body resting on top of him, he looked around and it immediately occured to him that something's not right with the height of his bed.

"...Shizu-chan? Did you...just broke my bed or am I seeing things?" Informant's voice was composed, so it was hard to tell whether he's angry or amused or what. Though as his fingers drew small circles on Shizuo's back, it was becoming clear that he doesn't really mind too much, even when he liked that bed a lot. Scratch that, he had unhealty obsession with it. "You really went wild tonight, ne~?" Raven sighed softly, but as the smile crept on his lips, he couldn't stop the laugh anymore. The idea that they just really destroyed the majestic piece of furniture just by having sex on it was simply too priceless.

Breathing out a soft breath of relief, Shizuo was glad that he wasn't scolded by Izaya, since he knew how much the man liked his bed. He knew that it was properly changed everytime and was neatly made every morning without fail. Not to mention that it looked expensive. ''S-sorry for breaking it.'' he muttered under his nose and held his head down in shame, his golden bangs falling over his eyes. Shizuo couldn't control his inhuman strength at all times, as much as he would like to do so.

''You were the one who asked me to go faster, you should know that stuff like this is bound to happen.'' Shizuo added in an attempt not to let guilt control him. After that, he started licking Izaya's neck, lapping up the salty sweat as if it was the most normal thing and rolled off to the side.

''Is there a way to fix it or something? We could try putting it back together.'' he said, while stretching. Honey eyes transfixed on the remains of the bed's legs.

Izaya felt the urge to smack Shizuo's head when the blonde looked so apologitecally, but he overcame it and opted for pinching his ass instead. "Oi, oi. Never apologize for amazing sex, Shizu-chan~" He chuckled a bit, because Shizuo's tongue tickled him on his neck. As soon as the blonde moved away, Izaya rolled on his stomach and rested his chin on one of his hands, looking straight at Shizuo's face. "It was a really good bed though...And strong~ Since it survived a year of our sex life." He snickered and patted the bed with his free hand, with a fond smile curling to his lips like if he was saying good-bye to an old friend. "I don't think it's an option to try to fix it, Shizu-chan. It wouldn't do...It would probably broke again next time, if you know what I mean." He smirked. "I'll rather buy a new one." He turned his attention back to the blonde and smirked. "Since /you/ were the one who broke it, you're bound to go shopping with me~" He reached for Shizuo's cheek and pulled it. "When can you take a break from the work?"

''Did I hear that right?'' Shizuo asked, tilting his head. He turned to Izaya and gaped. ''You can't just..throw away a decent bed while you still can tape it together with duct tape!'' Shizuo argued as Izaya pulled his cheek. Then he remembered the last time he tried to fix something with duct tape, it didn't turn out too good. He wasn't used to the luxury of buying something new when it broke, so the blonde wasn't as used to this like Izaya was. Scratching the back of his neck, he let out a sigh. ''I suppose, I c-can go shopping with you..'' he responded, but he sounded a bit reluctant since he felt bad for forcing Izaya to withdraw some money just because of the piece of furniture he broke.

Shizuo grabbed his phone next to the night stand as his eyes bored on the screen, looking at the date. ''Ah, Tom-san says that I'm free this week cuz we managed to settle a huge amount of debt last Friday.'' he breathed out.

"Duct tape? Seriously?" Izaya burst out laughing, rolling around on the broken bed to the point when it rocked dangerously on the remains of its broken legs. Some screeching let him know that it's really not the wisest thing to do, so he stopped. He rested on his side and gave Shizuo and amused look. "I know I'm quite useless when it comes to works around house, but for some reason I would think you're better in being handyman than me, Shizu-chan~ Seems like not, which is quite...satisfying to know, in a sense~" Izaya snickered again. He hated to be worse in something than Shizuo, because even when they were lovers, he saw him as a rival of sort as well.

It really made him happy though, when Shizuo reluctantly agreed and he confidently stated in a tone that didn't allowed any discussion: "So we're going to the furniture shop tomorrow. Weee, let's waste some money~" He pulled the blanket over himself with laugh, because he didn't care about his financial situation at all. He could afford that since he was sickeningly rich. His work allowed him to live in luxury and he enjoyed it to the fullest, simply because he was used to high standards like that.

Shizuo's cheeks burned red and his nose flared. ''Oi, quit laughing at me.'' He huffed, poking Izaya's back as the black-haired male rolled over. ''I've fixed some stuff here and there at my place. Don't think that I'm _that_ bad in it.'' he sighed and looked at the bed closely. Upon further inspection, he realized that there was indeed no help for it at all. 'Shit, was I that strong at it?' he wondered to himself quietly. He grimaced and pulled the blanket off Izaya. ''Hey, no hiding from me.'' he murmured, grabbing the nearest pillow on the bed and shoving it at Izaya playfully.

''Somehow I feel that you're really enjoying spending more money.'' He chided and clicked his tongue at the raven, but he knew that he couldn't stay mad at Izaya. Soon, a warm smile spread across his face as he stroked Izaya's hair. ''Tomorrow. To the shop first thing in the morning.''

Izaya caught the pillow that was shoved into his face and cuddled it with impish laugh. "I have enough money to buy things that I want, so why couldn't I enjoy it, ne~? I think I'll buy a bigger bed~" With a wide grin on his lips he leaned into Shizuo's hand, enjoying how blonde's long fingers feel in his hair. "I count on you to help me to pick some nice and comfy, Shizu-chan...Oh, and indestructible~" He added with amused laugh and put the pillow back at its place, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Maybe it should be made from metal instead of wood? Hmm. But massive mahogany looks better... Oh well, we'll see what the shop will offer to us." He snuggled to Shizuo in the end, finishing his statement with a little yawn. "Let's sleep nooow~"

Shizuo nodded and rubbed one of his eyes lazily, stifling a yawn. ''Fine, we head out to IKEA or whatever. In the morning, don't get jumpy and say that you wanna go now or something.'' The blonde softly sounded out. He wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend and held him close, like the usual routine. After he stretched forward to dim and switch off the lights, Shizuo nestled closely back on Izaya. ''This is the last time we're using this bed, huh?'' he whispered in the other's ear playfully.

Izaya nuzzled to Shizuo's shoulder, trying to make himself comfortable. "Yeah..." He whispered back. "I think we used it to the fullest~" He couldn't stop the snicker, but honestly, he's going to miss that large bed. It was almost like small airport, huge and comfortable, and moreover - it contained so many memories. It was almost a year ago that Izaya lured Shizuo into it and they spent so much time in it together from that moment...Izaya didn't like to create a bond to anything, the blonde lying next to him was the only exception, but subconsciously he really liked this particular piece of furniture, no matter how sentimental it sounded. With a soft sigh he buried his face to Shizuo's broad chest and the familiar smell calmed him down. He decided that since there's nothing else to do, he's going to enjoy tomorrow's day spent with Shizuo. "Good night, Shizu-chan~" The slumber got to him and he disappeared in the dreamland.

''It's not a 'we'. It's me, I broke it.'' The ex-bartender sounded miserably guitly at himself as he let out another sigh, shifting into a comfortable position on the bed with Izaya next to him. After a few minutes of laying there together, he could sense that Izaya was in deep though, judging from how unusually quiet the flea was being before going to bed. Normally he would get some mischievous pokes here and there on his body. But then he brushed it off as to being tired after a night of rough sex. ''Good night.'' he replied back, and fell right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Shizuo opened his eyes a couple of times as the light coming from the window blinded his eyes, illuminating the whole bedroom. He squirmed on the bed and Izaya, like always, was extremely cuddly to him for his source of heat. ''Hey, flea.'' he softly muttered and smiled, rubbing his palm down Izaya's chest.

Sensing the warm body next to him moving, Izaya immediately woke up as a light sleeper he was. "Morning, Shizu-channnn~" He purred, stretching his body comfortably on the bed as the rays of morning sun coming from big window tickled him on his skin together with tips of Shizuo's fingers. The bed screeched in protest, what immediately reminded him of the events of last night and his laziness was away in a blink of an eye as he swiftly sat up. "Time for some shoppi-i-i-i-hnn..." He stuttered because of sudden sting in the lower part of his body. He moved his hand there to massage the area soothingly. "Oh. Mornings always bring the cruel reality~" He snickered as he threw a glance at blonde, but since the pain was slowly fading, he assumed it'll be fine if he takes a hot shower and relax the muscles a little. "You could prepare some breakfast, Shizu-chan and then we can go~"

'Ugh..! So fast!' Shizuo thought to himself, basking in awe at how efficient Izaya was, remembering their plans so quickly. It seemed like the raven was really excited to go shopping for a new bed today. As he blinked his sleep-crusted eyes repeatedly, he took his phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. 8am. The sudden pained cry Izaya gave out caused him to look back at him with a worried expression. ''Hey, don't move all of a sudden, idiot.'' he sighed and reached out, running his finger down the thighs of his lover, helping Izaya massage himself. ''I was being too rough over here, hm?'' he muttered, sliding his hands around Izaya and rubbing the soft ass gently. As if in apology, Shizuo leaned forward and gave the other a morning kiss, pressing their lips together quickly. As he pulled back, Shizuo shot him a smirk, staring at him with his dark, chocolate eyes. ''Sounds good. You go ahead and use the bathroom first, I'll make some omelets for us.'' he said, before standing up.

Satisfied smile settled on Izaya's lips after he received the sweet morning kiss and Shizuo's touches made him forget the uncomfortable sensation in his ass at miraculous speed. His auburn eyes followed his lover as he moved out of bed and nodded. "Omelet sounds good~" He followed Shizuo's example and rolled himself out of the bed, giving it one scrutinizing look as he stood next to cracked construction. 'What a strength caused this...' he thought and shook his head in amazement. The thought that it was aimed on him and his body withstood it, while the bed didn't, made him chuckle. "I'm heading to shower now." Still shaking his head while laughing, he made his way towards the bathroom.

With a small smile, Shizuo stretched lazily, grateful that today was a day off for him. Even if he had incredible strength and abnormally large amount of stamina, Shizuo still felt exhausted as of yesterday's activities. He walked towards the door of Izaya's bedroom and opened it, before remembering that he was practically naked. He couldn't go down just like this. ''Ah, crap. Where's my clothes again.'' Sighing, he turned back around and wandered around the room, picking up his bartender uniforms which were discarded across the floor at random corners. Remembering that Izaya had some kind of female secretary, he didn't want to come down and get accused of being a pervert. Shizuo quickly changed into his clothes and went down, heading to the kitchen.

Izaya loved to indulge himself in hot water and thus his morning shower always took a good while. He cleaned himself with shower gel quickly, but then he simply stood under the nice warm stream of water until the room was completely full of steam. His muscles were slowly turning into jelly, the pain long time forgotten. As he finally got out of there, dried himself and wrapped his lithe figure into fluffy bathrobe, he went back to bedroom and took his phone. As he was looking for the slippers, he dialed someone's number. "Namie? Hey hey~ Where are you now? Oh, in the train to Shinjuku? Good~ I just wanted to inform you that you don't have to come to work today, since I'm heading out and I'll be away for some time...Ara, ara~ Don't be so snappish~...Hey? Oooi~" He threw the phone on the bed with smirk. "So rude, to hang up on me." Izaya in delighted mood made his way down to the kitchen, not bothering himself with clothes before the breakfast.

As Shizuo went into the kitchen, the first thing he went straight to was the fridge. He grabbed the handle and flung it open, eyes scanning through the array of foods Izaya had kept in here. ''Here you are.'' Shizuo softly chuckled as he took the milk, which was clearly restocked, and chugged in down his throat. He placed it back in the fridge after his daily indulges and grabbed a few eggs, placing them next to the stove. One by one, the blond cracked the eggs in a bowl, mixed them up with some cheese and onions and then he cooked the omelets. After that, he sets them on the table, waiting patiently till Izaya comes down after his shower.

Long before he stepped into the kitchen Izaya could already smell the enticing smell of eggs. So when he joined Shizuo and took a seat behind the kitchen table, he was hungry like the wolf. "Hmm, you're such a good house wife, Shizu-chan~" He snickered and glanced at the other man with teasing sparks in his eyes, right after he threw a bit of the meal into his mouth. Izaya was skilled in many things, but cooking wasn't really one of them. He usually ate outside in some restaurant or made Namie to prepare something for him. Thus tasting Shizuo's simple but tasty meals was refreshing from time to time, when the blonde was a sweetheart and made a breakfast for them both like this. "This is really yummy~" Informant chirped as the omelette was slowly disappearing from his plate. It was really something coming from him, since he was quite picky in his diet, always keeping in mind a healthy lifestyle which assured his lean figure.

''You're supposed to say that I'm a good husband, flea.'' he replied to Izaya instantly, taking a seat opposite of the raven. The eggs were surprisingly good, because Shizuo lived alone, so he's a natural cook when it comes to this. Moreover when he wanted to make smoothies and drinks for himself, being an ex-bartender once. He shoved the omelette in his mouth and chewed fervently. ''Thanks. Aren't you glad that I didn't poison it to secretly kill you, Izayaa-kun?'' The blond added with a playful laugh, obviously referring to how their relationship was a year ago. Everything changed and he never thought that they'd be in a relationship now. After Shizuo finished his breakfast, he placed the fork down next to his plate. ''Ahh, I'm full.'' he patted his tummy.

"When it comes to you, I would be more afraid that you've put some sugar into it, Shizu-chan, not a poison~" Izaya laughed at Shizuo's remark, quickly finishing his portion, since he was already excited to go out. It was almost like having a date with Shizuo, which wasn't such a regular happening, since they both had work and it was more comfortable to simply hang around in one of their apartments than walking around the city. People were still giving them weird looks, not that they cared much, but still. "Thanks for a nice breakfast, Shizu-chan~" Izaya took the empty plates and went to put them into dishwasher. He then wrapped his arms around Shizuo from behind and leaned to blonde's ear. "I hope you're not that full that you're not able to go shopping now." And since it was just too tempting to resist, he softly nibbled on the ear. "I'll be nice enough to let you take a shower, but then we're heading to the city~" With a grin Izaya let go of his lover and straightened.

Shizuo's ears flushed as Izaya starting nibbling at his ear, the sensation still sparking up exciting vibrations in his body. Normally he wouldn't feel as much when being close to anyone, but since it's _Izaya_, Shizuo's body only reacted to him like that. ''What are you talking about? You already told me to go shopping with you, so there's really no way out for me on this.'' Shizuo replied with a laugh, and walked to the door once Izaya let him go. ''No way, I'm taking a shower first.'' he said, he didn't like to feel so grimy in the morning. ''I'm gonna borrow one of your oversized outfits or something.'' he said, before dissappearing to take a shower.

After a few moments, Shizuo was ready. It was the first time he's wearing Izaya's clothes, feeling strangely pleasant in it. He went down and headed to the front door. ''Ready?''

While Shizuo was in the shower, Izaya put on his usual black attire and looked for some clean clothes for blonde. Since Izaya liked to wear oversized clothes at times, luckily he had some things that would fit Shizuo's tall figure. He left them on the bed and went down. Just a moment after that Shizuo joined him and they were prepared to head out for shopping. Informant was used to wearing Shizuo's shirt and he even tried to put on that ridiculous bartender uniform, but it was the first time blonde wore Izaya's clothes. Raven's eyes ran up and down Shizuo's body, letting out soft chuckle as he had to appreciate how good his clothes look on his lover.

"We can go, sexy~" Izaya nodded and opened the door of his apartment. He locked them when Shizuo got out too and he headed to elevator. "I hope you're prepared to visit all shops with furniture in Shinjuku, Shizu-chan." He jabbed the other playfully, observing his reaction. He was just teasing him, because he already had in mind where he wants to go and it was just one shop.

''Fine, sexy.'' Shizuo mimicked Izaya in response, sneering before he stepped out the door of the apartment. Adjusting his collars, the blond followed Izaya into the elevator and shot him an amused look when the flea jabbed him; something quite surprising for a hot-headed and tempered man like him. ''I don't know all the places here. So I'm just gonna follow wherever you're heading.'' he blurted, rubbing the back of his neck. The 'ding' of the elevator sounded out and as the door slides open, revealing Izaya's ground floor, he steps out while unconciously holding Izaya's hand.

As they stepped into the streets of the city, Shizuo stretched lazily. ''So where are we heading?'' he asked.

"I'm surprised you don't complain about visiting dozens of shops, Shizu-chan~ You don't strike me like a person who takes shopping like a hobby." Izaya snickered, pulling Shizuo into the direction of the shop he wanted to go to. It wasn't too far away, so instead of public transport or taxi, he decided to take the blonde on a little walk. It was nice to walk side by side in this nice sunny day, holding hands and not receiving many strange glances, since the duo wasn't that well known in the streets of Shinjuku. "I found this one shop online, they had some beds that caught my interest. Though it's always good to see a thing like this with your own eyes, so I want to check it before I buy it." He explained during the way. Izaya usually bought everything through internet, but his ulterior motive for this little shopping trip was simply to have a little date with Shizuo. As they went through a park full of blossoming cherries, Izaya whistled. "The spring's really started already, ne~? The time sure is flying quickly." He couldn't stopped his habit to observe the people around, so he curiously turned his head from left side to right side, taking notice of everybody along the way.

''I go shopping at convenience stores, nothing like a shopping spree.'' Shizuo stated as he followed Izaya closely, glad that Izaya decided to walk this time. Shizuo thought that he could use the exercise. Besides, the soft glow coming from the sun was addicting for him, as one of his many hobbies is to bask under it. They passed through rows and rows of storefronts in Shinjuku, which Shizuo as sure he had seen before but didn't went in. After going to the park, he quietly stared at the public as some of them had picnics and romantic walks. ''Ahh, it's springtime.'' he said, as if reminding himself. Time went too fast for him. ''So where's the shop?'' he asked tentatively, looking around the area. There was one that caught his eye not far away, because there were pictures of furnitures at the banner.

Izaya pointed with his ringed forefinger right at the shop Shizuo was looking at. "We're here~" A second before they stepped inside, Izaya leaned to Shizuo and whispered. "Don't stare at the prices, Shizu-chan." Informant smirked, since the shop was pretty pricey. He was used to places like that, but he was sure Shizuo could be a little take aback by the amount of money he's going to spend on the new bed. The glass door opened in front of them and almost immediately as they walked in, some employee appeared next to them as if he just materialized from the air. "Good morning, gentlemen. How can I help you?" He asked with professional smile plastered over his face. Izaya wasn't surprised at all, he wore almost bored expression all of sudden. "Good morning. I would like to look at some beds." "Oh, I see. Bedrooms are on the second floor, please take an elevator there." With a little bow the guy pointed at the back of the big shop into the direction where the elevator was situated. After that he disappeared in blink of an eye, just like he mysteriously appeared before.

"So, let's have some fun, Shizu-chan~" Izaya changed his mask for a wide grin as he turned to blonde and pulled him towards the elevator, walking among all kinds of couches, tables, lamps and who knows what else. It was obvious that this floor is full of things for living-room. Some things were nice, some pretty weird, but everything seemed awfully expensive.

''Hmm?'' Shizuo blinked as he stared at the place, as it seemed really big for a furniture shop. He stepped into the glass door and looked around the spacious room, where all kinds of decorations and sofas were arranged. 'Are these sizes even real?' Shizuo marveled in amazement at some of the sleek furnitures they had for sale. There weren't a lot of people shopping here, so Shizuo must of thought that it's either the place was too expensive or they didn't have enough time. As they made their way to the second floor, Shizuo sighed. ''Ah, this place is really something.'' he mumbled in the elevator, calmly clutching his hands in his pockets. The door then slid open, revealing a lot of beds, dressers, mirrors, and all sorts of furniture for the bedroom. Picking just one bed would be hard, he thought.

"Hmm~" Izaya hummed in response in the elevator, but as soon as the door opened, he pushed himself from the mirror like wall and skipped into the shop, looking around. "Oh, that one seems interesting~" With a snicker he approached one huge bed with canopy, which seems like they took it from some fairy tale. Izaya turned his back to it, facing Shizuo. "What do you think, Shizu-chan~? It's literally _king_-sized bed~" Playful sparks in his eyes showed that he's not really serious in this choice, but it was majestic bed anyway.

The blonde focused his eyes at the one particular bed Izaya mentioned with a frown and followed behind him loosely. He eyed the magnificent piece of furniture and tilted his head to the side. '''I've never seen anything like it.'' Shizuo said honestly, finding the design interesting. But judging from how Izaya was cooing his words out, it didn't seem like the informant was taking it too consideration. ''Ah, looks too big and expensive.'' Shizuo mumbled, eyes scanning at the price tag. Then, he pulled Izaya to the next bed that was beside them. They were greeted by a dark wooden one, making it seemed old fashioned. ''What about this?'' he asked.

Izaya threw a skeptical look firstly at the bed and then at his companion. "No way, Shizu-chan, it looks too boring." Informant clicked his tongue and dragged Shizuo by hand further into the shop. "No...no...no..." He passed by three beds without sparing them more then one quick glance, but it seemed like the next one caught his attention because he stopped next to it. It was just as big as Izaya's previous bed used to be, but this one was decorated by wonderful and complicated ornaments in silver colour. "This looks like it can produce some funny noises after some time of using~" He snickered and kicked the leg of the bed with tip of his shoe, earning a dull metallic sound. "What do you think, Shizu-chan~? What will survive more of our _encounters_ - iron or wood~?" He glanced at Shizuo with impish smile.

''Boring? It looked just like your old one.'' Shizuo said, bewildered at how Izaya felt like buying a bed different to his original one. Following Izaya, he was forced to keep up with the shorter male's pace as they pass by the beds, his eyes scanning each one of them. After looking at the iron bed Izaya suggested, he blinked at him. ''This looks like it just came out of some movie.'' he said. Shizuo's taste isn't something as attractive and stylish as this, he would much rather go for a simpler design. ''I suppose I'm good with anything. If you want it, I don't mind at all, flea.'' he continued. It wasn't like he hated it, he just thought it was too striking.

"You're really helpful, Shizu-chan~" Raven commented wryly. "It wouldn't match with the rest of the bedroom, so let's see what else they have here." He gestured Shizuo to follow him and moved to the next bed. As he walked through the shop, he looked from side to side, observing all kinds of presented furniture. The one that caught his eye had a big sign next to it, informing everybody that it's water bed. "Whoa, I always wanted to try this~" Izaya snickered and sooner than anybody could stop him, he plopped himself onto the bed. He merrily laughed as he could feel the mattress changing its shape according his body. It was a strange feeling. "Okay, this one nope, for sure." He giggled like a kid that's doing something prohibited.

Shizuo walked along quietly, taking in the beds one by one before he snapped his head towards Izaya, who had unceremoniously landed on the water bed without a care in the world. ''Oi, you can't do that!'' Shizuo muttered, looking around to see if there's any shop assistant who were mad. Fortunately, they were minding their own business. He faced Izaya on the bed again and felt cheeky, so he got on it too and went on top of the raven. ''You sure this could withstand us?'' he whispered in the other's ear, taking a risk since they're in public.

"I'm sure they won't mind as long as I buy one be-...whoa, Shizu-chan~" Izaya was waving his hand at Shizuo to reassure the blonde he's not going to put them into troubles, when the other suddenly towered above him. Izaya blinked at him surprised, he wouldn't think the blonde could overcome his fear of being seen doing something inappropriate in public. But Shizuo could always surprise him after all. "Wanna try, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya smirked and wrapped one arm around Shizuo's neck, pulling his head down to quickly kiss him. "Though this is something we could really be kicked out from here~ And I didn't buy my new bed yet." He let the other go and tried to get from under him, the bed changing its shape like a surface of ocean, so the escape turned out to be quite problematic. "Ne, Shizu-chan, you have to let me go~" Izaya turned his face back to the man pinning him down, his face getting slightly flushed as they could be found out by some shop employee any second.

Shizuo was surprised that Izaya gave him a quick kiss, and after that he still wasn't budging to move, staying in that position for a while more. He grunted in response and shifted on the bed, having his body dangerously close to Izaya's as if trying out the bed to see if it was comfortable. ''Shut up. It's not like we're having sex, they can't kick us.'' Shizuo replied, tilting his head as he noticed that Izaya was getting flushed. Smirking to himself, Shizuo finally pulled back up and extended a hand out for Izaya. ''The bed felt kinda funny to me.''

"I suppose for having sex here, we would be in bigger troubles than being kicked out, Shizu-chan. And I'm not really eager to deal with police~" Izaya smirked and took the offered hand, rising from bed with Shizuo's help. "But like you said before, it's not really allowed to lie on these beds, so let's move before someone notices us~" Still holding Shizuo's hand, he pulled the blonde away from water bed. "Yeah, it was a strange feeling. I suppose one can get seasick from it~" He snickered. "Neee, I don't know which bed to pick, Shizu-chan~" Izaya whined as they moved around in the sea of beds. But just then he stopped and stared at one. It was a huge round bed and it really looked stylish.

''Nobody saw us, it should be perfectly fine.'' he snickered and nodded, agreeing with Izaya about the waterbed. ''Yeah, let's cross it out from out list.'' he said wittily. Walking deeper in the shop, Shizuo saw the same bed as Izaya. He gaped at how round it seemed, amazed that they were such designs. ''It looks kinda big for your room, don't you think? It wouldn't fit next to the corners.'' Shizuo voiced out. ''But it still looked good.'' he went to it and felt the mattress with his palm.

"Eh~? No way, it has to fit in there, Shizu-chan." Izaya's eyes were shining in excitement which shows that it clearly is the bed he wants to have in his apartment. He went to it and sit down, bouncing up and down few times to try how flexible it is. "It's just according my ideas, Shizu-chan~ Big and stylish and comfortable..." He looked at the blonde and tilted his head. "You really think it wouldn't fit?"

Shizuo noticed how Izaya really liked the bed clearly, and smiled slightly. ''I'm not saying it's ugly, it's round. Not really rectangular like normal beds.'' he said and patted the bed a few times and the mattress rose up like a dough. ''It's soft and all.'' he said, turning to Izaya. ''I wouldn't stop you if you want it. Guess we'll just find out if it fits or not when you buy it~'' he said. Not far from them, a shop assistant finally came towards them, smiling.

Izaya let out a soft laugh. "Well, I can always return it in seven days." Seeing that the assistant's coming his way, Izaya quickly stood up and went towards him. He pointed at the bed and discussed something with the guy for few minutes. In the end the raven handed the shop employee one of his credit cards and the guy disappeared. Izaya went back to the blonde. "Let me introduce you." he snickered. "Shizu-chan, this is my new bed~ Bed, that is my sexy beast~" Izaya plopped himself on top of it, laughing.

''That was it? You bought it already?'' Shizuo asked curiously. He would thought that the procedure was long and painful, plus there was some documents. Everything can be shut up using the only the credit card, something he finds amusing. He chuckled as Izaya sat on the bed and followed, sitting at the edge of it. ''You forgot to introduce yourself as the flea.'' he uttered, cracking a smile.

"It's not a good sign to have new bed full of fleas, Shizu-chan~" Izaya snickered and waited for the shop assistant to come back, which didn't take more than few minutes. When the guy appeared again, he handed over to Izaya his credit card and documents about the bed. Izaya checked it and thanked. "So it's like I told, my secretary will be there to let you in and show you where to place the bed." The guy nodded and bowed with thanking repeatedly, before he went away again. Izaya turned to Shizuo. "All done now, Shizu-chan. We can go to you~"

''Ah, that was fast.'' The blond was impressed at the efficiency of this shop, even having a delivery straight away. They must have full of stocks, but with a lot of price too. After listening and watching the worker walk off, Shizuo looked at Izaya back. ''Yeah, let's go to my place. Don't complain because I have a small bed.'' he sighed and turned on his heel, to the way out. ''How long does it take for them to deliver the bed, flea?'' Shizuo looked at Izaya behind his shoulder.

Izaya followed him, skipping merrily. "I hope you're prepared to share the bed with me tonight, Shizu-chan~ Since this beauty will come only tomorrow." Izaya pointed back at the bed and then he caught up with the other. "Ne, ne~ When we're already here, don't you want some bigger bed for yourself, Shizu-chan?" He cooed sweetly. He wouldn't mind to buy one for Shizuo, but he was almost sure he'll got rejected.

''Absolutely not.'' Izaya's thoughts were proven further by Shizuo's answer as they made their way to the first floor. Even though the beds here seemed way more better than what he has at home, Shizuo didn't like to waste and throw away something which isn't broken. ''I appreciate it, flea.'' he smiled and pulled Izaya in his arms, ruffling his hair. ''But I'm already satisfied with what I have now.'' he said. Having reached the bottom floor now, he walked out of the shop.

Izaya smirked and bumped into Shizuo playfully. "Maybe you'll change your mind if your bed doesn't make it through tonight~?" Snickering at the idea, he walked next to Shizuo through the streets of Shinjuku towards train station to catch a train to 'Bukuro. "Ne, what if we stopped by in Russia Sushi for late lunch?" He proposed as the idea popped out in his mind, since he was already becoming quite hungry.

''Yeah, or else you're gonna wail loudly at the end of the day if we didn't get you your tuna fish.'' Shizuo replied back playfully as he walked at the sidewalk, the train station wasn't so far by now. ''I'll buy you lunch.'' He said, before arriving at the station. He wasn't surprised that the train was crowded, like always, because he rode this train a lot. After the door slid open, Shizuo went in and sat at an empty seat, expecting Izaya to sit next to him. He couldn't lie, he really liked the fact that Izaya's staying over.

"O-kay~" Izaya happily chirped in response, he would never pass on the invitation to his beloved fatty tuna. He supposed it's Shizuo's form to repay him, at least symbolically, for the broken bed, so he planned to let the blonde do as he wish. "Ootoro, ootoro~ I'm coming, baby~" He hummed under his nose as he joined Shizuo and sat down next to him, kicking his legs merrily in the air, while watching out of the window. The ride to Ikebukuro took only few minutes and soon they both stood on the train station near Russia Sushi.

Shizuo chuckled. ''You know sometimes I wonder if you love ootoro more than you love me.'' he voiced out, standing up to leave the train. People made way for them but he didn't really realize or care. Getting out of the train, the way to Russia Sushi was just a stone's throw away. ''I heard Simon's giving out discounts.'' he said, walking to the direction of the shop. From there the two could see a familiar tall black man, giving out flyers like always. ''Ah, there he is. If he makes some joke about us being together I'll punch him.'' Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya clicked his tongue at him. "Of course...~" He cooed playfully, but with a smirk he added after a short pause: "...not~" Snickering, he followed Shizuo through well known streets to their favorite restaurant. Izaya pokes Shizuo's side with his elbow. "I'm sure he won't figure out that much, Shizu-chan. If you don't start kissing me in front of him, of course~" Informant smirked. "Just let him enjoy this delightful moment after all those years." And just according Izaya's predictions, Simon flashed them his brightest smile, spreading his arms wide as if he wanted to hug them both at the same time. "Shizuuo! Izaaya! I still can't believe you friends now! Sushi is good! Brings people together!" Shoving some vouchers into their hands, he pushed them inside the building sooner then they could even opened their mouths. "I told you~" Izaya mimicked with his lips at Shizuo silently.

''Don't try to annoy me too, like you did in highschool. You know how much Simon will stuff us more with sushi..'' Shizuo fired back at Izaya before he found himself getting dragged into the shop by the tall, Russian man. It was kind of annoying how he was so easily overepowered by Simon, since nobody usually could lift him up so easily like that. He then plopped at the one of the tables in Russia Sushi, resting his elbows on the surface of the table. ''Ah, I-za-ya. Usual order! Ootoro!'' Simon grinned at them. He turned to Shizuo. ''Shi-zu-oh! No fighting! Eat sushi. Sushi good.'' He disappeared at the back, telling Denis to whip us some sushi. Shizuo sighed. ''Looks like he already knows what you want.'' The blond laughed to himself.

"I would be more surprised if he didn't remember it after those...7...8 years?" Izaya snickered, but as he realized just how many years he already visits this place, he had to shake his head in awe. "Anyway, what are you having? Sweet omelette?" he guessed. "Or you're brave enough to try today's menu?" Informant's eyes wandered to special sushi of the day, which was presented on counter, covered by glass cover. In 99% of cases it was some crazy combination that Russian chef came up with. "Is it...a fruit sushi?" Izaya stuttered in disbelief, because his taste buds cried just imagining the taste of sushi with banana or strawberry. It was simply wrong. Info-broker shuddered in disgust and turned his face back to blond, sending a quiet prayer towards the kitchen, so he will get only his juicy fatty tuna and nothing unusual.

Shizuo didn't usually come here very often, and every time he did so Simon would jut place whatever plate they had on his table without having to choose from the order. ''Hm?'' Shizuo blinked at Izaya and rested his chin on his hand. ''I dunno. Whichever's good enough to fill my stomach.'' Shizuo replied indifferently. He absently stared at the fancy types of sushi at the little pictures and smiled in amusement. ''Ya know they've always put together the strangest shit at this restaurant.'' Shizuo muttered. And just like that, Simon came from the back and placed a mixed set of sushi for Shizuo. He was thankful that it was normal-looking. Then, Simon placed Izaya's ootoro in front of him.

Izaya let out a quiet sigh of relief when his order appeared in front of him just like he wanted it. "Thanks, Simon." He cooed before he reached for a piece of ootoro and stuffed it into his mouth. As the raw flesh of the tuna slowly melted on his tongue, he almost grunted in pleasure. Tall black guy moved out of the restaurant after he reassured them both how good the sushi is and thus the duo could enjoy the meal in private. Izaya scanned Shizuo's plate and smirked after he swallowed his food. "Seems like you're going to survive today's lunch, Shizu-chan~ And it even seem like you didn't get any human sushi~" Impish snicker was interrupted only when Izaya put the second piece from his plate between his lips and wrapped his tongue around it, savoring the structure and taste.

''It's a good thing he didn't serve you human sushi. It's bad enough you claim to 'love' them all.'' He said, breaking the chopsticks into two. He took a piece of ebi and shoved it inside his mouth, chewing the sushi. The taste wasn't too bad but what really caught Shizuo's attention was how Izaya seemed way too mawkish for a man who's having lunch. ''You really need to cut back having that tuna all the time.'' he chuckled and finished the rest on his plate.

"I'm not a cannibal." Izaya scoffed, though since he had mouth full of sushi, it sounded more like 'wahmtgniphau'. After he heard Shizuo's next words, he loudly gulped and pulled the plate closer to himself, keeping an arm around it protectively. "No way, Shizu-chan~ I would die if it wasn't for tuna. It's practically 70% of my diet." Black haired man clicked his tongue and reached for another piece. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous of sushi, Shizu-chan~?" Smirk appeared on Izaya's lips for a second before he slowly and sensually wrapped them around the pinkinsh flesh. The way he nibbled and sucked on it couldn't be taken in any other way than impish teasing.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and poked Izaya's cheek with his chopsticks. ''Eating the same thing over and over again isn't exactly healthy.'' Shizuo said and snickered, then he ate some of the sweet egg wrapped with seaweed. He reached out and drank some green tea before he choked, hearing Izaya's teasing statement. He spluttered and put his drink down. ''No fucking way would I be jealous of some sushi.'' Shizuo denied it strongly, though his tone made it seem obvious that he was. One could figure out that he didn't like Izaya's obsession, other than him, was sushi. He wanted to be the only one.

Izaya almost choked on the sushi as he swallowed it, when he burst out laughing upon seeing Shizuo's huffy reaction. It was so clear that the blonde is indeed jealous over the tuna that it was simply too priceless. Though Izaya didn't want to ruin this day by taking the teasing too far, so he decided not to comment on it, he only continued eating his dish while occasionally giggling when his eyes stumbled upon his companion. He managed to finish his portion before Shizuo, since it was smaller, so he pulled out his phone and it seemed like he was sending some messages. After a moment he shoved the screen of the phone into Shizuo's face with 'You know I love you muuuuch more than fatty tuna, ne~' message on it. "Even the walls have ears~" He explained while he withdrew his phone and erased the message before he put it back to his pocket. "Well, Namie will take care of all the business with bed, so I'm free till tomorrow afternoon~ What will we do, Shizu-chan?" Izaya rested his chin on his hands and watched the blonde.

Shizuo let out a deep, long sigh as Izaya burst out laughing. But since he was getting totally used to it, after being together for a year, he wasn't surprised that the black-haired male would laugh at random times. ''Be quiet, flea.'' Shizuo just sounded out, though he really didn't seem like he vehemently mean it, because as he took another sip of the green tea there was a little smile plastered on his face. He looked at the message on Izaya's phone and covered his face with his palm, a sign of which he's embarrassed. ''Tsk, shut up~'' he didn't wear the blue shades today, so it felt a little weird to be hiding beneath his hand. Shizuo managed to finish all the sushi on his plate finally and let out a satisfied sigh. ''Hmm, we could go to my place after this and can figure it out once we reach.'' He replied.

Izaya couldn't stop grinning as he saw Shizuo getting embarrassed like that. It was a rare happening, so he enjoyed it thoroughly. He patiently waited for Shizuo to finish his sushi, the expression which would make Cheshire cat green with envy shining on his face. "Hmm~? I don't have a heart to pass on such a friendly invitation, so I'll accompany you to your abode, Shizu-chan~ I'll see what kind of host are you and what kind of fun do you have in store for such a distinguished guest like me." Izaya rose from his seat, letting Shizuo to take care of the bill, while he made it out with few graceful steps and waited for the other outside, having a little chit-chat with Simon to kill the boredom.

''Oi, you say that as if you've never came over to my place before. I bet you already know all the stuff I have at my place.'' Shizuo said in response as he stood up from his seat, going to the front counter. He took out his wallet and paid the bill, which was surprisingly cheap because they were a special customer of sorts. Whistling happily to himself, Shizuo exits the shop and saw Izaya standing next to Simon, who were still trying to promote their shop. ''Oi.'' He called from behind them, and Simon whirled round. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. ''Ready to go?''

"Yep~" Izaya nodded and waved at tall Russian instead of saying goodbye. He walked down the busy street with Shizuo by his side, people stepping aside to clear the way when they saw the famous duo. It always made Izaya laugh how people were staring at them in disbelief. "Almost like if we were celebrities, Shizu-chan~" Informant pokes Shizuo with his elbow, amused smirk curling his lips. Though even when it was entertaining, Izaya was a little relieved when they left the main streets and took a shortcut to Shizuo's apartment house through the alleys where nobody wasn't around.

* * *

_Thank you for reading~ If you enjoyed the story, I have a good news for you *grins* There's a second chapter to this, so shoo, shoo, go and read it as well~_


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo sighed. ''It's been a year since there's peace at this city. People should calm down already and appreciate it.'' Shizuo said morosely, having taking the alley route towards his apartment. He didn't like taking this walk too much simply because of the litters and rotten stenches from the alleys. It took them only a few minutes before Shizuo's building finally appeared. He went up the stairs to his place, shoving his hand in his pockets to feel his keys. ''Here were are, don't mess anything up.'' he said, unlocking his door. The blond walked in and settled down.

Izaya pouted. "Eh~? You think I'm little kid or what, Shizu-chan? When have I messed up anything here~?" He plopped himself on Shizuo's couch looking kinda huffy. "So? How do you plan to entertain me, protozoan?" Obviously sulking raven clicked his tongue. If there was anything what Izaya hated from bottom of his heart, it was boredom. It popped out in his mind that he should have stopped in his apartment and taken his laptop, because using Shizuo's old computer was almost physically painful for him. He sighed and his expression softened as he looked at Shizuo again, seeking some sort of escape from boredom.

''I know, but who knows what stuff you'll do here.'' The blonde joked as he went over to his room, taking off the vest he had on. He came back and saw Izaya looking as bored as ever on the couch. Shizuo let out a sigh as he sorted out some of the furnitures at the side, listening to Izaya's whining. ''We could play a game or something. Maybe watch TV.'' Shizuo said. ''I don't have much stuff which is exciting lke the ones you have at home, so quit complaning.'' he smirked as he placed his phone at the counter, next to the front entrace.

Izaya perked his ears. "What kind of game do you have in mind, Shizu-chan~?" It seemed like the idea made him interested. He looked around wondering whether Shizuo has some game console in his small apartment, since he never noticed any before. Well, they usually meet in Shinjuku, so it could be that informant haven't yet seen all the wonders Shizuo's hiding in his home. "Do you mean some video-game? Or cards?" He chuckled as idea popped out in his mind. "Stripping poker sounds like a good option to me~"

Shizuo shook his head and went to the cupboards he has in his living room. ''As a matter of fact, I do have some games in here somewhere.'' he softly breathed out, eyes scanning through the stuff he has there. There was indeed a game console from when Kasuka and him had when there were younger, but it didn't seem like it was plugged in before. He had a few poker cards stacked in boxers and finally, a small chess board hidden in there. ''Hmm, there's poker in here.'' he said, before shooting Izaya a look. ''Maybe you should see your yourself.''

Izaya got up from the sofa and went over to take a look at possible options how to spend the time. He whistled when his eyes stumbled upon the console. "Ara, ara~ Are you a secret gamer, Shizu-chan~?" He nudged the other playfully. "Is there any game you like to play? I bet it's some fighting game." Izaya scanned the games stored in the drawer. "Chess, eh~?" Raven shook his head in amusement. In the end he flailed his arms in the air and went to plop himself at the couch again. "Pick anything according to your tastes, Shizu-chan. I'll beat you in anything~" He pronounced with a confident smirk settled on his lips.

''I wasn't very good at them and when I'm mad I broke the controllers. We couldn't afford to get new ones.'' He said fondly, remembering his childhood. In the end, Shizuo took the chess board because he remembered how Izaya was a master at this game and he really wanted to see it for himself. ''Let's play this.'' he went back and smacked it at the coffee table, where it's chest pieces were all already in the little box provided. ''You're good at this game, aren't you? Well now's your chance to beat me.'' he didn't even bother to say that he could win. Taking a seat on the couch, he kept his eyes at Izaya.

"Oh, c'mon, you're making it too easy for me, Shizu-chan~ It won't even be fun~" Izaya whined when he saw the game Shizuo decided to bring, but the sparkles in his eyes gave away just how excited he was in fact. He loved playing chess, but since he was 'that infamous information broker', he rarely got to play with anybody. Online chess just wasn't so interesting, because he couldn't enjoy watching the reactions of his losing rivals that way. Without thinking he reached for black pieces and started to put them on the chessboard. "I'm surprised you can even play chess, Shizu-chan." He looked questioningly at blonde, while aligning his pieces to the perfect rows.

He sat on opposite of Izaya, watching how he stacked the pawns and pieces on the checkered board. ''Oh, I'm making it too easy, eh. We don't know that.'' He snickered and helped with the arrangements of the chess pieces, following how Izaya arranged them neatly. Shizuo smirked as Izaya expressed his surprise. ''I'm not a master of it. I've only played it once or twice during my childhood.'' As he says this, he already arranged his black pieces on the board. ''Is this how you do it?'' he questioned.

Izaya raised his brow at the blonde after he threw a glance at the chessboard. "Yeah, like that...But are you sure you can play it, Shizu-chan?" Informant smirked. "Should I tell you the rules~?" He purred teasingly, it was clear that he's mocking Shizuo. He just wondered in his head whether he can win before Shizuo takes one of his chess pieces. He decided to try the strategy with the checkmate in three turns, since he was quite sure blonde doesn't know it.

Shizuo thought hard for a while, rubbing his chin with his finger as he gazed at the chessboard. ''Dunno. Guess we'll find out after this.'' was Shizuo's coy response as he chortles a bit. ''What rules are there? Besides just eating killing everyone in the game?'' He said, exasperated, moving his pieces on the chessboard to avoid Izaya having his strategy effective. Shizuo hummed a tad as he made his move, moving the pawns at one direction.

Izaya snickered and tapped the top of his king with his ringed forefinger. "You need to put my King into checkmate, Shizu-chan. Before I do it to yours, of course~ It means your King has no way to run away from my pieces, when he's cornered." Informant shook his head in amusement as he wondered why Shizuo picked the game in which he didn't have any chance to win. Izaya had to smile appreciatively, when Shizuo managed to destroy his plan for quick checkmate. "Seems like you have more luck than brain, Shizu-chan." He chuckled, moving the pieces into the positions for his next strategy. "If you won't do anything now, I'll give you checkmate in four moves, Shizu-chan~" He chirped and challengingly looked at the blonde.

Shizuo could only smirk at Izaya's teasing remarks. ''Yeah, I know I have no chance of winning. I was aware of that since the beginning.'' he sighed as he carefully observed Izaya's every move on the board, tilting his head in thought. ''Didn't want to win anyway. We'll have fun either way, right?'' Shizuo looked up, returning Izaya's challenging smile as he once again made a move on the chessboard, earning a loud tap from the pieces. 'Am I even doing this right?' Shizuo wondered in his head, trying to formulate a plan to get to Izaya's king. He gulped, the pressure going against a chess master of sorts overwhelmed him.

"Nuuu, what's the point of playing a game where opponent already knows beforehand that he's not going to win?" Izaya pouted slightly, but he couldn't deny he had fun playing with Shizuo, so his slightly frowning expression turned into the one of excited chess player again. He made the move he wanted and with a smirk looked at Shizuo. "It's a check, Shizu-chan~ Will you save your king by some miracle~?"

Shizuo kinda expected that he would lose but it didn't faze him at all. ''I'm still thinking.'' Shizuo looked at the position of his king on the board and then he also made some few moves. Suddenly having luck on his side, Shizuo also managed to check one of Izaya's pieces. He blinked as he kept his eyes on it. ''Oh, look at that. I got one too.'' he mumbled, before smirking.

Izaya smirked when Shizuo miraculously managed to find that one and only escape route from this situation and thus his King has survived. "You really have instincts of beast, Shizu-chan." Informant shook his head amused. His newest strategy included sacrificing one of his knights and Shizuo fell for it like any newbie in chess would do. "Yeah, you got that one, Shizu-chan~" Izaya admitted with foxy smile and moved his bishop. "And I got your King. Checkmate~" Raven grinned. "What do I get for my win~?"

Shizuo just let everything happened, when Izaya defeated him so effortlessly in the game. A tight smile stretched across his face as he slumped back in his seat, grinning at Izaya. ''Fine, you win, flea.'' he admitted and thought for a bit. ''Okay. You can get anything you want from me, how does that sound?'' Shizuo said generously, feeling slightly playful today. Rather, he was far more than being a person he was before. Normally he would flip the chessboard over in anger. But this was Izaya.

"Oh~?" Smirk on Izaya's lips just became wider. "That's a dangerous statement Shizu-chan~" In one swift elegant movement he stood up from his seat and walked around the table to lean to Shizuo's face. "Hmm, what if I wanted you to let me buy you a new, big and comfortable bed~?" His playful eyes gave away that he doesn't mean it very seriously. "We both would profit from deal like that." His forefinger pokes Shizuo's chest and then slid down in very slow pace. "Or should I come up with some request that can be fulfilled immediately~?"

Shizuo's demeanour changed as Izaya mentioned buying him the bed, and he averted his gaze to the side, his lips trembling a bit. ''I don't know.. I already have everything I need here.'' he sighed and looked at Izaya. ''Besides, shouldn't we get a new place together? I don't think there's any use buying them separately.'' He continued as his breath hitched, Izaya's finger on his chest was dangerously making him 'excited.' He looked up to Izaya and smiled. ''How's about that second option?''

Like if he did overhear the last question, Izaya's finger stopped all of sudden after hearing Shizuo's words. "Did you..." Informant's eyes bored deep into blonde's, his irises widened in surprise. "Did you just tell that we should move in together, Shizuo?" The weight of that information made him sit down, right on Shizuo's knee. He stared at the other like a really surprised owl. His expression was actually pretty funny.

Honney brown eyes stared into Izaya and a soft smile laced blonde's face. ''Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying.'' He instinctively leaned forward and looked up to Izaya, who sat on him. ''I mean, we love each other a lot. And...'' He trailed off, sighed. ''..It gets pretty lonely whenever I can't come over. You know that feeling too, right?'' he asked. It was strange to talk about this to Izaya, since he thought that Izaya was the type to never leave his luxurious apartment.

"Hmm~? Are you sure you can put up with my quirks 24/7, Shizu-chan?" Izaya leaned closer, his nose almost touching Shizuo's and his eyes gazing deep into blonde's. The idea surprised him, but Izaya couldn't deny he doesn't feel excited butterflies in his stomach."Besides...living together...You know what that means, ne~?" It already crossed his mind few times, what would it be like if he and Shizuo lived together, they were together for a year now after all. But he knew Shizuo wouldn't move into his apartment in Shinjuku and no way in hell he could move into Shizuo's cardbox which pretended to be an apartment.

Shizuo was dead serious. ''Pretty obvious I know what it means. It means we're gonna get a place together and be, you know...Like a normal couple.'' He replied, and he just couldn't resist planting a soft kiss over the top of Izaya's lips, having their proximity really close. As he pulled away, Shizuo playfully patted Izaya's back a few times. ''Hell, I put up with your antics almost all the time to the point where I've grown used to it.'' he muttered. Shizuo had to admit, he wanted to be with Izaya. ''I just wanna come home after work to you. Wanna spend my days with ya..'' he sighed.

Izaya slowly licked his lip with tip of his tongue, his mind working at full power as he thought this situation over. "Uhn...I want to be with you too, Shizu-chan." Because his face was so pale all the time, even the slightest change in colur of his cheeks was obvious. Thus Shizuo could see how Izaya's cheeks dusted by the softest shade of red as informant said his confession, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed. "But you're aware that I'm not going to move into this...ne~?" He waved his hand around to show what he meant. "I need my luxury, so if you want to live together, you have to be prepared for that, Shizu-chan." He wasn't sure how Shizuo will deal with the financial question of living together, since it was obvious Izaya's going to pay for the apartment and blonde was always pretty stubborn when it came to wasting Izaya's money.

Shizuo smirked as he stroked the flushed cheeks with his thumb, rubbing it across Izaya's face. It was quite rare to get Izaya _this_ embarrassed, especially at this stage of their relationship. Normally the only times when Izaya got easily flustered was when they dated, or during bed. So, Shizuo took his time to appreciate this side of the flea. ''Yeah, yeah. I get it, you want your fancy living.'' Shizuo expressed his awareness and looked up to Izaya, his nose just as close as before. ''We could make that work. I'll save up and stuff. I'm sure my brother's gonna be happy with the news.'' He continued. Deep down inside, he was actually pretty happy and was impatient to be with Izaya as soon as he could.

"Hah, seems like we're going to live together~" Izaya breathed out in awe, almost as if the info just now sank into his mind. He chuckled and cupped Shizuo's cheeks into his small cold hands. "We should celebrate that, ne~?" His lips found Shizuo's and he pulled him into sweet but deep kiss, his heart beating in his chest like crazy. It didn't last too long, because the million of thoughts swirled in Izaya's mind. After he broke the kiss, he started to ramble excitedly. "Should I start to search for some apartment in Ikebukuro? I suppose you still want to live in here, even when my home in Shinuku would be big enough for both of us...But maybe I could get something bigger over here..." There was no end to his blabbering.

Kissing the other back just as fervently, Shizuo wrapped his hands around Izaya's waist and locked him in place, on his lap. He stared in the other's eyes when the kiss broke. He smiled against Izaya's lips first before pulling back, licking his upper lip. ''H-hey, I don't mean now you know. It takes some time, you talk as if you wanna move in with me straight away.'' Smiling, Shizuo clamped his hands down Izaya's hair, ruffling the locks. ''It doesn't have to be big. Just enough for both of our needs?''

"Oh. I see." Izaya stopped the avalanche of words and blinked, when he realized he really doesn't have to go immediately to his laptop and search for some suitable apartment. "But still, it's a big step, ne~?" It seemed like his enthusiasm didn't waver too much. With cheeky grin he pulled away and puts his hands on Shizuo's chest. "We should really celebrate it, ne~? And what can be better celebration than...~" He didn't finish the sentence but instead his fingers swiftly started to unbutton Shizuo's shirt.

Unfazed, Shizuo was probably thinking the same as Izaya was. ''A celebration, huh. I'm totally not against that idea.'' It came out somewhat silkily as he smirked, letting Izaya unbutton his white pull-over. It seems like no matter what the place, they were almost always all over each other. ''Izaya-kunn, you're getting a little horny all of a sudden. Why?'' Shizuo snickered and slid his hand around the informant, squeezing one of his ass cheeks.

"You should know by now that I have never enough of you, Shizu-chan~ You can't blame me for the fact that the idea of snuggling to you every night in our shared apartment made me a little...excited~" Izaya made the most innocent face that he was able to, but his impish smirk was destroying the aura of innocence quite effectively. His palms ran up Shizuo's bare chest and rubbed against the little nubs as Shizuo's nipples were responding to teasing touch by becoming hard. "Besides, isn't it you who always become hard so fast, Shizu-chan~? I just want to cuddle with you a little, but seems like making out is never enough for this beast~" With totally not innocent smirk he pressed his fingers against the front of Shizuo's trousers.

''What do you mean I get hard so fast?'' Shizuo grit his teeth, getting a little bit embarrassed as he heard that. It was true though, because no matter how strong his body was, Shizuo was actually really sensitive to the littlest of touches. He let out a soft groan, feeling the nubs on his chest harden by the second- at the same pace as his member inside his boxers. It was even more justified as Izaya's fingers teased his groin. ''O-oi, is it just me, or do you seriously like to play with my body more than often nowadays? You know how I'll fucking get hard..'' he chided, resisting the urge to facepalm, hiding how shy he is.

"I mean exactly what I'm saying, Shizu-chan. Just few touches and look what does it do to you~" With amused smirk Izaya moved his fingers, stroking the fabric under which he could clearly feel Shizuo's budding erection. "Hm? I don't think I do this more often than before..." He uttered thoughtfully, while continuing with his ministrations. "And who knows? Maybe I want you to get hard, Shizu-chan~" His laugh only confirmed that it really is his goal. "But it's fascinating how sensitive this strong body is..." Izaya leaned down to nibble on Shizuo's neck. "Or is it because I'm so sexy~?" He smirked, licking the place he just bit.

Shizuo closed his eyes and craned his neck to the side, getting sparks of tingling pleasure spread inside his body. ''Shut up. You're just the same as I am. Whenever I touch you a little bit, you'd get hard too.'' He hissed out as if defending himself, covering his face with the back of his hand. The tight heat in his pants was unbearable by now, and Shizuo was just even more aroused than ever as Izaya started nibbling at his neck. He sighed out shakily and reached out, unzipping Izaya. The blond rubbed Izaya's erection for a bit and he looked up at him with a glint in his dark brown eyes. ''Take yours off too, Izaya-kun.'' he smirked.

"But you always say I'm horny flea, so there's no wonder." Smirking like he just said the most normal thing about himself, Izaya straightened and watched Shizuo freeing his hardened erection from prison of his tight black jeans. Soft mewls slipped from his mouth when Shizuo's long warm fingers wrapped around it and Izaya nibbled on his own bottom lip as jolts of pleasure ran through his body. After blonde's challenge, he grabbed the hem of his black V-neck and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the side. "You don't do anything half-heartedly, Shizu-chan, ne~?" Raven smirked and leaned to Shizuo's face to steal the tempting lips, luring them into deep passionate kiss with a soft strokes of tongues wrapped around each other.

Shizuo's eyes scanned at Izaya's small-framed body and then back up to the informant's flushed face again. ''I don't. Let's go all the way, okay?'' he smiled before kissing back the raven, inserting his tongue in the other's tavern. The rough texture of Izaya's tongue only made him shiver and cower with excitement as he found himself wrapping an arm around the raven, leaning back till the back of his head met the couch. After kissing him deeply, Shizuo pulled back in need of air and pressed one or two more light kisses on his lips. ''Hmm, you taste just as good as always.'' he laughed before pressing the heads of their erections together.

"You taste bitter-sweet, like always~" Izaya pointed out that strange taste of nicotine in Shizuo's mouth, but strangely, even when he didn't like cigarettes, Shizuo made that taste intoxicating for informant. "Hnn~ I'm not sure if I last 'all the way' if you keep doing this..." Izaya moaned and his arms wrapped tightly around Shizuo's neck, when he could feel Shizuo's hot throbbing penis sliding against his own in addicting pace. The wonderful friction almost made him cum. "Shizu-channn~" He mewled softly into blonde's ear and then traveled with his lips down Shizuo's neck to his collar bone, where he gently sucked and bit.

''We'll see...who comes first then..nngh'' Shizuo managed to chuckle, even if his mind in that moment was already blurred by a cloud of lust. The heat coming from their flesh being rubbed together was addicting and gave him a pleasurable feeling of being connected. He bit his lips until a moan escaped his mouth too, as their erections slide against each other. His precum rendered both of their lower bodies wet, making the slippery feeling good for both Shizuo and Izaya. Placing his palm on Izaya's hair as the latter sucked on his collarbone, Shizuo closed his eyes, only concentrating on how much it felt good for him. ''Nnngh, Izaya.'' he panted, stroking Izaya's member.

It was hard for him to focus on anything else than that wonderful sensation in his lower body, but Izaya didn't want to be just passively pleased by Shizuo's touches, so he trailed his tongue up the other's skin, stopping on a sensitive place on Shizuo's neck which he found long time ago. He sucked and kissed the place, while soft moans escaped him occasionally. His fingers ran through Shizuo's blonde locks and pulled them each time Shizuo delivered especially good stroke, which made Izaya shudder in please. "Shizu-chan...I think...I won't...last...too long..." Raven panted out into Shizuo's ear and his eyes flickered down to their slick cocks rubbing against each other, the sight sparked even more excitement in Izaya's body.

He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and delivered some sharp and harsh strokes which were getting firmer and firmer by the minute. Keeping his eyes closed, he tilted his head back, making his adam's apple more prominent than ever. ''Hmm, come, Izaya. Come with me.'' he replies to you in a soothing and gentle voice that Shizuo will only let Izaya hear, as he circled his thumb at the slits of their penises and then pulled the flesh down again. He then felt his orgasm coming close, and Shizuo was forced to open his eyes, turning his head to plant a soft peck at the informant's shoulder blades.

"Hnnn~" Shizuo's velvet voice was the last drop which brought Izaya over the edge. With a pleasured cry he arched his back when orgasm exploded in his body, his chest pressed against Shizuo's and both of them got covered by sticky white liquid that burst out from twitching penis. Happy and satisfied, Izaya leaned against Shizuo's body and rested. He could feel blonde's heart beat fast and it made him smile as he savored the moment. "This is really the best way how to celebrate, ne~?" He cupped Shizuo's cheek in his hand and made him turn his face to him, so he could press their lips together. He put all of his feelings into that loving and slow kiss.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Shizuo also came hard, as white hot semen gushes out from his tip. Breathing at a fast pace, the blond relishes the overwhelming feeling of afterglow that's still tingling at his cock. He could feel Izaya's slowly softening member still slide up against his own, when Izaya leaned close to share a deep, lingering kiss with him. ''Mmm..'' He moaned while kissing, feeling completely sated at that moment. The two kissed lovingly before Shizuo pulled back and caught his breath. ''That was amazing.'' he smirked.

"It's always amazing, ne~?" Izaya's soft chuckle filled the room and he materialized a tissue from some hidden pocket of his jacket that was loosely slung over the back of couch. In a second he wiped the sticky mess covering both of them and threw the paper on the floor. Then he rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder and drew small circles on blonde's chest with his finger. "What now, Shizu-chan~? So far you're pretty good in entertaining me~" He looked up with cheeky smile.

He saw how Izaya simply threw the tissue on the floor and smirked at him. ''You gotta pick that up later. Don't want any mess at my place, ya hear?'' He chuckled lightly, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend, drawing the slim informant closer to him. He snuggled Izaya before his eyebrows scrunched, thinking of what they would do next. ''Hmm, damn. I thought you'd be pretty tired after what we did and wanted to have some sleep.'' he chuckled and glanced at his cupboard. ''There's video games, cards..Oh. I think I have an old laptop somewhere too.''

"It's still just afternoon, Shizu-chan, I don't usually take naps during the day. And usually means never~" Izaya snickered with his face buried in Shizuo's hair. "You would have to pull out something more exhausting, not such a quickie, to make me tired~" Truthfully, Izaya was usually like a ball of unrestrained energy. And he didn't even need to sleep too much for it. "Laptop, eh~? Pffft~" Informant burst out laughing after he heard the list of possibilities. "I'll pass on wasting my nerves with the technology from Stone Age, Shizu-chan~" Smirking like the god of the newest technologies, Izaya looked into Shizuo's face. "Hmmm, maybe I'll give you a lesson of working with computer, when all of my devices will be available for you in /our/ apartment~" He tapped blonde's nose playfully.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. ''At least it's still a laptop, even if it's not so advanced as yours.'' Shizuo fired back to the other with his eyebrows twitching. ''We'll see, normally I ain't interested using the computer. But a little lesson could be good too.'' Shizuo said, as if in new-found interest in technology. He looked back at Izaya and blinked, before he found himself blushing at the thought of moving in together. ''U-uh. Yeah, _our_ own place together.'' he rephrased that. Then, he squirmed and tried to get up. ''Hey, you're getting heavy now.'' The blond mumbled.

"Heavy?" Izaya dramatically gasped. "How can a guy who's able to pick up vending machine like a feather complain about me being heavy?" Shaking his head he unwrapped his arms and little clumsily stood up from couch. Firstly he adjusted his trousers, then he reached for his shirt and swiftly put it on again, since he always got cold pretty easily and Shizuo's apartment wasn't the warmest. "Just for your information, I always weight myself after bath and my weight is completely perfect." Huffing he plopped himself into the armchair, but as usual his attention was quickly drawn to something else. He looked around thoughtfully and then questioningly glanced at blonde. "Is there anything you will take with you from here, Shizu-chan? To the other apartment I mean." It seemed like once the idea settled in Izaya's mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it, even if moving in together was still far away. When something was about to change in his organized life, he needed to mentally prepared for every possibility. Creating countless numbers of plans, that was his own version of being nervous.

Glancing around, Shizuo stared at his apartment. It didn't have the most expensive furnitures like what Izaya had at home, but it still had some memoriable furtinures. ''I'm not sure. Guess I'll take my cooking appliances, clothes and the important stuff.'' he softly sounded out, resting on the couch with his fly still open. ''Oi, it's not like we're going now, are we? You just bought a new bed for your office. It'll be a bother to get our apartment straight away, while we're at it.'' he chuckled and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hm, hm~" Izaya was nodding to Shizuo's words as he named the things he wanted to keep, but then informant's eyes widened. "Are you taking that proposal back, Shizu-chan?" Izaya averted his gaze feeling confused. The idea of moving in together was exciting and terrifying for him at the same time, since he had zero experience with something like and it also meant leaving his comfy spacious apartment in Shinjuku. But he knew he wouldn't mind to pack everything and simply move, because it meant to spend a lot of more time with each other. He could arrange everything in two weeks, but it seemed to him now that Shizuo's isn't so eager to live together after all. "Don't propose something, when you don't mind it..." Izaya murmured, feeling rejected.

Messing with his pants, Shizuo zipped himself up and went towards Izaya, standing in front of him. He patted the raven's head and crouched down so that they were on the same level, Izaya on the armchair. ''Silly. I just don't want you to spend some money on this..Won't you let me help with the expenses too? I'm just as excited as you are, to be with you everyday, waking up in bed next to you..It's awesome.'' as he said that, the blond couldn't help but feel some butterflies in his stomach. He reached out and stroked Izaya's cheek. ''We need to go apartment looking first, ya know. Patience~'' he jested.

Even when words were his best weapon, Izaya wouldn't be able to describe the feeling of relief that washed over him. With a big relieved sigh he relaxed under Shizuo's touch, his cheeks flushing a little once again. "Oh. And how long do you plan to spare for this, Shizu-chan?" He looked up at the blonde standing above him. He couldn't tell that to buy apartment according his idea, Shizuo would need to work few years and Izaya supposed that none of them wants to wait that long. "Ne, Shizu-chan, realties are good investment and I have some money that I planned to invest anyway, you know? You could let me handle this. In exchange, you'll take care of the apartment and cooking~" Izaya tried to charm his stubborn lover by a warm smile.

As much as Shizuo felt guilty for leeching on Izaya's earned cash, he _does_ want to spend his days together with Izaya. ''I'm not sure about that.'' he sighed, wondering if their plan would even come true at this rate. Shizuo knew that Izaya would have no problem when it comes to cash, and hearing that, it felt like a fair exhange, even if he's bad at taking care of anything. Taking a deep breathe, he spoke up. ''There's no helping it, huh. Fine, we'll move in together soon. But we gotta look around town first before anything else.'' he pulled Izaya's cheek and agreed.

Izaya grinned like he just won a gold medal at some championship, satisfied with Shizuo's final answer. "Ne, ne~ Do you want to hire the best informant in the city to find some suitable apartments around here, Shizu-chan~? But let me tell you his services are pretty pricey, so you should be rather prepared for that~ I see it at...hmm..." Izaya thoughtfully tapped his bottom lip with his finger as if he was really thinking about it. "...satisfying all his sexual needs for the rest of the life~ Sounds like a good deal, ne~?" Informant chuckled and tugged Shizuo's trousers. "Is there anything you would like to have in the apartment, Shizu-chan~? Balcony? Park in front of the bulding?" He asked more seriously now, even when he still grinned like Cheshire Cat. Izaya had a clear idea what the apartment should look like (and surprisingly it awfully resembled one luxurious apartment in Shinjuku, but that was totally just a coincidence~), but since it's going to be 'their' apartment and not 'his', he wanted to consider Shizuo's wishes as well.

Shizuo blushed, cracking a slight smile behind his composed facade. ''What kind of deal is that. Hiring you to look for apartments in exchange for sex?'' he chuckled and pulled both of Izaya's cheeks. ''You better be doing that to only me, Iza-yaaaa-kun. I won't forgive you is you start having this type of business running around with a bunch of those stupid yakuza clients.'' He hissed out, and there was obviously a hint of possessiveness in his tone. Then, he scratched his head. Shizuo was never really good at giving specific details about their home design, he's more of the type of guy who buys something straight away without being so meticulous. ''Hmm, I guess anything's good. A balcony would be great. Need that to go out and have a smoke or two, watching the city. The usual stuff.'' he replied. ''You're not thinking of getting the most expensive one in town, are you?'' he asked, eyes narrowing.

Izaya hit Shizuo's head by edge of his palm. "Idiot, of course I don't make deal like that with other people. Don't believe all rumors that go through the city, Shizu-chan~ But if I charged you the money I usually ask from my clients, we would never move in together." He finished the sentence with amused snicker. Then he pulled out his phone and made some note, murmuring for himself. "Balcony...hmm...Yeah, we'll need it..." He looked up at Shizuo after the question, smiling innocently. "I'm not going to look at a price, Shizu-chan, I'll simply pick what will suit our needs~ If it happens to be the most expensive apartmet in the city, there's no help~" He shrugged nonchalantly, like if it wasn't big deal to spend so much money on it. And it actually wasn't big deal for Izaya. He hid his phone again and leaned into the armchair, shaking his head in awe. "Whoa...We're really going to live together, ne? It's strange idea, but in a good way~" Smiling he looked up at his lover.

Thinking that he's got no other reason to sway Izaya, Shizuo sighed mildly. ''Ahh, okay then. But you gotta make sure we get a place that's not so...over the top. Less is more.'' He mumbled as he went back to the sofa, slumping down on it. ''Yeah, kinda crazy, don't you think? I would have to deal with you moving that annoying weighing machine in the bathroom.'' he laughed, still remembering that Izaya was very sensitive about his weight. But to him, moving together wouldn't make that much of a difference, he knew what Izaya was like in and out already. And it was only a matter of time before they would get a place together.

"I'll search for something what will satisfy both of us, Shizu-chan." Izaya made a mental note to not get too crazy while searching for free apartments. He wanted his luxury, but he also wished Shizuoalso would feel comfortable in their new home and he knew the blonde prefers simplicity over anything else. "Oi, you have your quirks too, Shizu-chan, so don't make fun of mine." Raven pouted when Shizuo mentioned the weight. The idea of moving in still made him feel kinda overwhelmed, so he just wanted to snuggle to Shizuo's strong, warm body now and enjoy the evening together. He stood up and went over to TV. "What about watching a movie together, Shizu-chan?" Izaya glanced at the addressed blonde over his shoulder.

Shizuo pouted. ''Was totally not makin' fun of you.'' he mumbled under his nose, though it almost came out like he was teasing his lover. Following Izaya, Shizuo blinked as he went over to his TV. He kept all of his brother's movies, a few children anime, and some miscellaneous movies in their boxes near his TV. ''Ahh, sure. What do you wanna watch?'' he joined his lover, going through his collection. ''They're all pretty old though, I didn't have time to go out and buy some new movies.''

"Hmm~" Izaya observed the collection of movies curiously, he haven't seen many of them even when like Shizuo told, they were old. He didn't have much time to spend by lazying around in front of TV and he usually just watched either some intriguing psychological thrillers or silly anime shows, so he just waved at Shizuo and walked back to couch. "Just pick any, Shizu-chan. Maybe some with your brother? I've seen just one of his movies, I think." He plopped himself on sofa and waited for Shizuo to join him.

''Sure.'' Shizuo voiced out, his eyes looking through the relatively large collection of CDs. In the end, he picked out the movie which just newly came out, about the battle between ninjas and aliens. He set it up and turned the TV with the remote that was on the TV, and the screen lit up. The starting of the movie was kind of cheesy, with some music which reminded Shizuo of superhero stories for small children. He went over to the couch and sat next to Izaya, making himself comfortable. ''Ahh, I've seen this a few times.'' he smiled.

Izaya immediately snuggled to Shizuo, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. After a while of watching, he spoke up without changing his position. "Ne, Shizu-chan, I hope you won't throw me out of the window together with couch when I say that maybe your brother should be a little more picky when it comes to accepting his roles. The scenarist of this movie should give up on his career for the sake of human race~" His chuckling filled the room, but it didn't seem like he wants to stop watching. It was enough for him to enjoy this moment like it was, with Shizuo by his side, even when the movies itself was so ridiculous.

Luckily for Izaya, Shizuo wasn't that angry. Instead, he nodded unknowingly. ''Well, it's his career after all. He makes all the choices I guess.'' He stifled a yawn as his brown eyes stared into the scene in the movie. It was obvious that his brother was using a green screen, performing all of those wild and crazy stunts. ''Just don't make any remarks about the sci-fi in the movie, smart ass.'' he pinched Izaya's cheeks and chuckled, nuzzling his cheek at the informant's hair.

"Nuu~" Izaya let out a short whine after his cheek was abused like that, but Shizuo's nuzzling helped him to relax right after that. "Well, special effects aren't that bad, but it's just your brother's acting what's saving this movie from being a trash." He stated matter of factly. During the final battle between the ninjas and aliens, which was simply ridiculous beyond belief, Izaya turned his face to his companion and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Weren't you ever tempted to try acting, Shizu-chan~? With such an idol in your family, you could have some genes for it~ Maybe you could do a big career too instead of sending the debtors flying across the city." He watched Shizuo curiously.

Shizuo looked at the screen, surprised at the battle scenes. They involved some fancy gizmos and devices being used wildly in the film. ''I know Kasuka's good, despite having a stoic expression at home.'' he said, didn't even look at Izaya when he rested his chin on his shoulder. More fighting with Kasuka, the ninja, attacking the alien happens and Shizuo just about memorized what was gonna happen next, since he watched the movie before. ''Eh..I can't act, Izaya. Don't be silly.'' Shizuo voiced out, as if doubting himself. ''It's probably a good thing if I don't work with the actors, I might hurt them if I get mad. Besides, I'm satisfied with Tom-san.'' he chuckled and turned to Izaya. ''How about you?''

"Hm? You can't say that before you try~ And I think your self-control got much better from the moment you learned to deal with me, Shizu-chan." Izaya appreciated Shizuo's effort to be calmer man by wide grin. "Me? What about me?" Raven blinked after Shizuo turned to him. "You mean me being an idol?" The idea made Izaya burt into one of his usual fit of laughters. The big fight in TV managed to come to its end sooner than Izaya's laugh died off. After he wiped the little tears out of corner of his eyes, infrmant looked back at Shizuo, still having a problem to stay serious. " That was a good joke, Shizu-chan. I can't say it's not within my abilities, but can you seriously imagine me as a pop idol~? Let's say I'm satisfied with my current lifestyle, I don't need paparazzi to camp in front of my - eh, our - house~" He grinned.

Shizuo just shook his head as Izaya bursts out laughing into his usual fits. Good thing Shizuo was getting used to it, or not he would of stood up and went away. ''Tch, shut up..I'm just sayin'. You got the looks, charms. I bet every girl in this world would be all over you if you're famous.'' he mumbled out through his teeth. But even so, Shizuo was kinda glad that despite Izaya's charm and beautiful face, no women has been interested in him so far, perhaps because of his notorious reputation.

"Thank you for compliments, Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned and reached to Shizuo's head as if he wanted to pat it, but ended up ruffling his hair with a smirk on his lips. "And you would get so frustrated from jealousy that the permanently high blood pressure would kill you. That's good enough reason for me to not even think about conquering the world of showbiz~" His hand slid down to Shizuo's chest and he poked it right in the middle. "You're obliged to stay by my side for eternity, that's an order~" Izaya pulled out the brightest and sweetest smile of his repertoar, but destroyed the moment by his very next action. "Though, I'm really curious about /your/ acting abilities. Show me some performance, Shizu-chan~" He patted blonde's back, urging him to stand up and do something.

''Hey, I won't get jealous anymore, cuz I know you only want me instead of anybody else.'' Shizuo sounded out confidently as a smirk took over his face. He was just about to pull Izaya into a sweet kiss before hearing the next thing that Izaya said, which surprised him a bit. ''Haa?'' Shizuo coughed, pointing at his self. He shook his head as if signifying that he's not suited for games like this. ''I can't, I get really angry easily and I don't know how to pretend.''he said miserably.

"C'mon, you haven't even tried it, Shizu-chan~ You're not a coward, are you~?" Izaya teased, he was always determined to get what he wanted and he wanted to play with Shizuo now a bit. He pushed him off the couch a little harder, while on the screen of TV appeared closing credits. "See, the movie ended, it's a good time for a little game~ Let's play charades. I want to see what's in you, Shizu-chan~" It was really hard to say no when Izaya used the look which he used right now, the excited sparkles shining in his auburn eyes britghtly.

Shizuo sighed loudly as he was forced off the couch, standing in front of Izaya. The fact that the movie had ended with the credits didn't help him one bit, just in case he wanted to use the movie as an excuse. It seems like Shizuo had no way out into this one. ''I-I guess I could try.'' The blond, albeit reluctantly, agreed. He lowered his eyes and looked at Izaya, confused. ''What do I act as?'' he asked. He was a little new to this kind of experince, no kids wanted to play with him ever since he was younger.

Satisfied grin settled on Izaya's face once Shizuo stood up. He shifted on couch and sat with his legs folded under him, resting his chin on his hands. "Hm?" He returned Shizuo's gaze. "We can play whatever suits you, Shizu-chan. Animals are too easy. We could play titles of movies, but since we haven't seen the same movies, it would be tough. Maybe jobs? That's classic~" Izaya thought aloud and tilted his head at the blonde.

''Jobs, eh. I could try.'' Shizuo thought about it for a while before fianlly settling in one one. Being a man who got fired job after job, there was actually alot of jobs that Shizuo has taken up before. Clearing his throat, Shizuo took a deep breath. He really felt child-like playing this and he stood there awkwardly, thinking of a job. Finally, Shizuo made gestures in the air, wild ones. Then he made his hand into a shape of a gun.

Izaya had what to do so he wouldn't start laughing again, when he saw Shizuo flailing his arms in the air like that. He raised his brow, thinking what the hell can it be that Shizuo's showing to him. When blonde made a gesture of pistol, Izaya tilted head and quizzically looked at the other. "Is that policeman by any chance?" It was the only solution that popped out in his mind except the yakuza member. He snickered at that possibility.

Shizuo stopped in his acting as Izaya got that one correct. ''Yeah, s'right.'' he chuckled, gesturing Izaya to come over now. What made it more ironic is the fact that Shizuo didn't become a cop before in his life, as he only took some small, freelance jobs during his teen years all the way to young adulthood. ''Well I done my part now. It's your turn.'' the blond playfully pulled Izaya's wrist to stand up.

"Policeman? Really? I wonder if it's the career of your dreams, Shizu-chan~" Izaya didn't get too far in his teasing, when his hand was suddenly grabbed. "E-eh? But I wasn't supposed to pl-..." Izaya didn't finish his complaint, but just sighed in resignation when he was pulled from his comfortable seat. "Oh well, I should give a go." He rubbed his chin while thinking about some job, while he waited for Shizuo to take the seat. Just when the blonde made himself comfortable, Izaya's lips widened in a smile which was screaming 'I-plan-some-scheme'. "Here I go, Shizu-chan~" And with that Izaya started to suggestively move into the rhythm of the music of final credits that still went on the screen of TV. He slid his hand down his body and ended up pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it at Shizuo.

''Too late, we're both gonna play.'' he said that as he made himself comfortable at the couch. He concentrated hard at Izaya's first few moves, thinking about all the jobs he could remember in his head and seeing whether Izaya closely resembled any one of them or not. He stood straight up, as Izaya started to smirk mischievously, something that Shizuo thought he should be careful around. ''Oi-'' he was forced to shut up because by then Izaya's V-neck was thrown at him. He looked down on it and back up again at Izaya. At first he thought that Izaya was pretending to be a stripper but he decided to wait more to confirm his guess. ''What kind of job is that..'' he chuckled.

"Haaa~? You still don't know?" Izaya let out a scandalized gasp, but it was just a part of the game. He was pretty sure that Shizuo has a good guess about the job by now, but the blonde obviously wanted to see more of it. Izaya put his hand dramatically against his forehead and sighed. "I'm doing my best to show you, Shizu-chan, how come you can't guess it yet? Seems like I'll need to show you more~" The hand resting on his forehead went lower and he sensually wrapped his lips around his finger for a second, before sliding the wet tip down his bare chest and stomach, to the hem of his trousers. "Still nothing, hm~?" With a smirk, Izaya unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall down to his ankles. Just in his underwear he made a step towards the couch. "So?" He bent over to level of Shizuo's face and smiled provocatively.

''I have an idea about it in my mind.'' Shizuo muttered under his breath, the only thing he could think of now is 'stripper.' He's seen them a few times before, and to him it wasn't exactly the best job in town. Finally, Shizuo decided to blurt it out anyway. ''Uh, are you some sort of stripper?'' he questioned, thinking about how it left a bitter taste in his mouth, since it contrasted greatly to his morals. He kept his eyes on the flea as he unbuttoned his jeans and gulped. ''So I was right. huh.'' he murmured. Somehow seeing Izaya act like that, especially pretend to work such a promiscuous job, made him unreasonably and irratinally jealous.

Right after he heard Shizuo's answer, Izaya stopped his promiscuous act and plopped himself on the couch, almost naked, just like he was after his 'strip show'. "It took you a while, Shizu-chan~ And I was doing such a good job performing it~" He snickered and nudged the blonde, who was frowning in irritation. "Oi, what's with that expression, Shizu-chan?" Izaya tilted his head. "Do you want to play more? It's your turn, you know~" Oblivious to feelings of jealousy which he stirred in his lover, Izaya pushed Shizuo of the couch.

He pouted. ''What expression?'' Shizuo suddenly sounding as if he was cool again. ''Yeah, you did a good job. Only to me.'' he agreed as Shizuo was once again pushed to stand up. Chuckling breathlessly, the blond awkwardly got up to his feet, thinking of another job that he could possibly mimick. ''Okay, I got one.'' And since there was absolutely no way he's gonna strip and be something dirty like Izaya was, Shizuo tried to act out his choice. And since it was the most simple job to play in the world, he made cutting gestures.

Izaya reached for a blanket and wrapped it tightly around hismelf, watching Shizuo, how's he imitating cutting. It was immediately clear to him what job's that, but he decided to play clueless, because he wanted to tease Shizuo a little. "Hmmm? What that could be?" Informant tilted his head, hiding the smirk that settled on his lips behind the blanket, which covered his entire body except the head. "Oh, oh~ I know~" Izaya straightened in excitement. "It's assassin dissecting his victim into pieces, so he can more easily hide the body, ne~?" He stated with a wide grin.

Shizuo snickered and broke his act, couldn't stay serious throughout the game. ''Oi, that's not it, flea. I don't even know a job like that exist..'' he laughed and stirred something imaginary in the air. It was true that Shizuo hasn't played games with anyone, so he was having a fair amount of fun he didn't get during his childhood. ''Shut up and watch closely. It's the only thing that you can't do in your life.'' He teased, making more actions which supports the job he's trying to convey while watching Izaya closely.

Izaya nodded and leaned forward, not taking his eyes from Shizuo. "I'm watching~" He really looked intrigued. "Oh, I know, I know~ Are you preparing me nice imaginary portion of ootoro by any chance, Shizu-chan~?" Raven snickered, but then he hid under the blanket with a dramatic whine. "Nooooo, don't make me remember the fish's eyes, protozoan~!" More muffled sounds could be heard from under the blanket, but it was impossible to understand what's Izaya saying.

Shizuo stopped whatever he was doing and lunged toward at Izaya, getting inside the blankets. ''Hey, did I say you can stop watching?'' he laughed and held Izaya down, squirming on top of the couch, where their bodies entangled. Izaya already guessed it correctly so he didn't make an effort to continue the act again. Pressing his nose and Izaya's neck when he successfully exposed him, he scowled. ''Dunno what scares you so much about fish's eyes. Aren't my eyes the same?'' he looked at Izaya, widening them.

Izaya didn't struggle too hard when tall blonde landed on him, but he raised his brow. "As far as I know you're still alive, Shizu-chan." He lifted his hand and poked Shizuo's cheek to prove his point. "And your eyes are nothing like fish's eyes, silly neanderthal...Your eyes are..." Izaya gazed deeply into those big pools of honey, but looked away after a moment, his cheeks dusted by red tint. "Well, it's just that fish's eyes are...urgh...disgusting..." He shuddered just from the mere idea, avoiding to finish his previous statement.

He looked back at Izaya, feeling perplexed. ''What are my eyes? You didn't finish telling me that.'' he nudged his lips at Izaya's chin when the latter looked away. Shizuo was wagging his imaginary tail back and forth as he's too jumpy at that night, liking the big reaction he got from his lover. ''S'not like you're ever gonna see dead fish now, you never enter the kitchen anyway.'' he added that and smirked.

Izaya flushed even more when Shizuo demanded the rest of the unfinished sentence and his soft lips nibbling softly on informant's chin made it hard to resist. Auburn eyes slowly moved back to Shizuo's and Izaya pronounced in soft, quiet voice. "Your eyes, Shizu-chan, are...warm, deep and enchanting, it's like I could get lost in them if I looked long enough..." As he spoke, his hands cupped Shizuo's face and gently caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. But when he finished the confession, as if some spell was broken, Izaya's eyes shied away and raven sighed. "You make me spill such an embarrassing nonsense sometimes, Shizu-chan...Seriously, how do you do it."

He felt his heart jump, hearing Izaya's abrupt confession before a warm smile took over his face. ''Tch, you're so cute sometimes.'' he hissed, lowering his eyes and staring at the raven. ''Can't believe I can actually hear the great Orihara Izaya say something like that, whoa!'' Shizuo suddenly hastily yelled out of the blue. The blond snickered and crossed his legs on the couch, feeling strangely sated with Izaya's confession. True, Izaya had been reluctant in spewing out romantic shit to him, even back then when he first found out about the informant's true feelings. ''It's not embarrassing at all, it's adorable.''

Izaya's orbs widened and his lips formed a straight thin line when Shizuo's exclamation brought him to a new level of embarrassment. He resisted the urge to show Shizuo some vulgar gesture. Instead, a composed expression settled on his face, even when his cheeks were still shining with rosy colour. "I don't have a clue what did you hear, protozoan~ You must be having hallucinations, because I totally don't remember saying anything adorable to you~" Izaya crossed arms over his chest, pretending that the confession never slipped out of his mouth. The arrogant mask together with sign of embarrassment on his face created quite a funny combination.

It was rather unusual to see Izaya trying to act clueless, even when it was obviously clearly reflected on his expression. ''Ahh, what's wrong with being cute? It's a good thing. After all, I'm praising you, not like before.'' Shizuo said, can't seem to hold in his laughter in his throat. He really did find Izaya cute, contradicting with what he's saying by seeing his face. ''You know what, I won't use the word 'adorable', then. You're pretty fucking attractive when your cheeks are all red like that.'' he rephrased, pressing his finger against Izaya's cheek. He knew that Izaya didn't like to be compared to a girl, and Shizuo knew better.

It really stroked Izaya's ego in right place, hearing compliment like that, but there was one thing spoiling that feeling. "I'm not blushing!" Informant gasped, though thanks to raising temperature in his face he knew that's an obvious lie. He pulled the blanket over himself, hiding before blonde and his bewitching eyes. Shizuo was probably the only person in the world who possessed the ability to completely strip Izaya of his pride and no matter how much Izaya struggled against it, it always worked. "Look what are you doing to me, stupid protozoan...Damn you, Shizuo..." Muffled muttering could be heard from under the blanket.

''Hey, oi~'' Shizuo was practically laughing by now as Izaya went into the safe cocoon of the blanket. He couldn't exactly hear the muffled mumbling but he has a pretty good guess that Izaya was obviously grumbling about him. ''Relax, there's just me here. It's not like anyone else will get to see this side of you.'' he said, in a more fined and relaxed manner now. He reached out to slowly pull the blankets from Izaya, when he knew that Izaya's hands weren't tugging it hard anymore. He smiled when he saw his lover's face. ''Don't hide from me, flea. I spent years chasing after you.''

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for such an abrupt ending, but that's where this roleplay ended~ We've started a new one after this, in our new apartment with the new bed *winks* We'll share the story about us living together after it'll be finished. At least you have something to look forward to~_

_With love and kisses, Izaya-sama and Shizuo-sama_


End file.
